The Nine Tails
by Risuki Taka
Summary: "Kau mendapat kutukan. Setiap malam kau akan berubah sebagai rubah yang ganas. Kutukan dapat dilepas dengan mencium gadis yang tulus mencintaimu tapi kau harus berciuman dengan sosok rubah"/ NaruSaku Twoshoot B'day Fict for Inori Shirayuki. Ch 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah desa dekat kota, yaitu Desa Konoha, selalu ada kejadian yang hampir setiap hari terjadi. Bahkan wanita-wanita pasti menjerit ketakutan. Kalian tahu, kejadian apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada pencuri? Bukan. Ini lebih mengerikan.

Setiap malam, kadang seluruh desa bisa hancur porak poranda. Ini sangat sering terjadi. Ada yang kehilangan nyawa yang mereka sayangi, rumah hancur, terbakar, dan seluruh orang menangis, merintih, menjerit, kesakitan, meratapi kesedihan. Kadang bukan hanya desa ini yang kena, tetapi perumahan di kota Konoha. Karena desa ini berdekatan dengan perumahan Konoha.

Apa penyebabnya? Penyebabnya adalah seekor hewan aneh. Tiap malam kira-kira pukul 11.30 p.m selalu muncul sosok hewan berbadan besar dengan gigi taring yang tajam dan memiliki ekor 9. Warga desa ini sering menyebutnya Kyubi, rubah berekor 9 namun sering muncul dengan ekor 3. Rubah ini selalu merusak rumah warga dan menyerang orang. Mereka masih tidak tahu asal-usul hewan tersebut. Hewan apa...itu?

.

.

.

"**Kau mendapat kutukan. Setiap malam pukul 11.30 p.m kau akan berubah sebagai rubah yang ganas. Tapi, kutukan itu dapat dilepas. Yaitu... berciuman dengan gadis yang tulus mencintaimu tetapi kau harus berciuman dengan sosok rubah..."**

.

.

.

**The Nine Tails**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **NaruSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Supranatural

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Seika Gakuen, Konoha, pukul 08.00 a.m

Seika Gakuen, adalah Sekolah Menengah Atas bertaraf SSN yang berisi anak-anak yang biasa dan sederhana. Dilihat dari suasana lapangan, koridor sekolah, maupun lorong-lorong, disini sangat sepi. Hah? Muridnya pada kemana? Tentu saja sudah masuk ke kelas. Ini sudah jam 08.00 a.m.

Di sebuah ruang kelas dengan papan kecil di atasnya bertulis '2 – 8', dari pintu saja sudah terdengar suara ribut nan ramai. Didalamnya banyak anak-anak yang menggerombol dengan teman yang lainnya. Ada yang main PSP, mengobrol, menggosip, main bola di kelas, bahkan ada yang sedang asik mengenakan maskara pada bulu matanya.

Namun, ada satu murid yang tak ikut menggerombol. Sendirian di pojokan dekat jendela. Sosok lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sedang menopang dagunya. Ia melamun melihat ke arah jendela. Kesepian. Sedih. Itu yang dirasakannya.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama lelaki itu. Ia tak punya teman. Ia sangat penyendiri di kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan cerewet. Namun, ia menjadi pendiam, penyendiri karena ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya menjadi begini... Trauma.

CKREEEEKKK...!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seluruh siswa yang berhamburan langsung kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Dari pintu itu munculah sosok pria berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Ya, Hatake Kakashi, guru yang sukanya telat. Ia mengenakan masker karena ia sangat alergi oleh debu, ada debu sedikit saja ia akan bersin-bersin tak berhenti. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, maaf ya bapak telat. He.." cengir Kakashi-sensei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Seluruh siswa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu sih, kami sudah tahu Pak.. Itukan hobi Kakashi-sensei." ucap seluruh siswa.

"Ehem, oh ya, kalian akan punay teman baru. Ya, silahkan, masuk." Kakashi-sensei melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu kelas yang tak tertutup.

"Hey, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru ya!"

"Kira-kira cewek apa cowok ya?"

"Kayak apa ya murid barunya?"

"Cakep gak ya?"

"Aku penasaran!"

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat ramai, saling menebak-nebak murid baru yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka. Dari pintu kelas muncullah sosok gadis cantik berambut pink muda yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi pita bermotif kotak-kotak biru muda yang melilit pada kerah kemeja dan jas berwarna bitu muda, dan mengenakan rok di atas lutut yang warna dan motifnya senada dengan dasi. Tentu saja itu seragam sekolah Seika Gakuen. Seluruh mata siswa tertuju pada gadis ini.

"Ya, silahkan perkenalkan namamu di depan kelas." Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Pindahan dari Teito High School. Salam kenal semuanya." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memberi senyum pada teman-teman baru yang ada di depannya. Seluruh siswa-terutama cowok- terpesona dengan senyuman Sakura yang manis itu.

"Sakura, kau duduk di sebelah Naruto." Kakashi-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi-sensei. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang lelaki berambut durian itu. Ia pun duduk di bangku itu dan melirik lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Naruto nampak sedang membaca buku yang ada di depannya, entah sedang membaca buku pelajaran atau apa. Entah ada perasaan apa yang membuat Sakura ingin mengajak bicara.

"Emh, hai. Namaku Sakura. Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan memandang Sakura. Mata hijau emerald dan mata biru shappire saling bertemu. Tapi, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, membuang muka dan melanjutkan baca buku. Hah? Apa itu maksudnya?

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu, kenapa kau tak jawab, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang agak kesal. Namun, Naruto hanya terdiam saja membuat Sakura makin sebal.

"Eh, kamu ngajak berantem ya?" suara Sakura mengeras hingga satu kelas mendengar suaranya. Seluruh siswa menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura, kau berteriak begitu?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah...ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sensei. Maafkan saya. Maafkan aku teman-teman." Sakura membungkuk tanda maaf.

"Ya sudah, perhatikan saya mengajar ya."

"Baik." Sakura segera membuka bukunya dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh aura membunuh. Yang ia rasakan adalah sebal, marah, ingin menonjok wajah Naruto.

'Ih, diajak kenalan dengan baik-baik eh, malah aku dikacangin! Malah Cuma senyum aja lagi! Tu anak bener-bener ngajak berantem ya! Awas kau!'

+ x +

Saat istirahat, bangku Sakura dipenuhi oleh teman-teman sekelas. Biasa, pada ngajak kenalan. Sakura senang, banyak teman-teman yang ingin mengenali dirinya. Kecuali lelaki yang disebelahnya itu-Naruto-. Namun, Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang terdiam menatap-yang-entah-apa-yang-ditatapnya-sambil menopang dagu. Mengapa Naruto sendirian? Apa dia tak punya teman? Apa dia anti sosial? Seluruh pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura dihampiri oleh empat gadis.

"Hai Sakura, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino!"

"Aku Temari. Salam kenal."

"H..hai Sakura-chan... Namaku Hinata."

"Namaku Tenten. Semoga kamu betah di kelas 2-8 ya!" keempat gadis itu saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal juga Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura, kamu mau ke kantin nggak? Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Kelima gadis itu pergi dari kelas lalu menuju kantin yang sangat ramai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid terlihat kelaparan.

Kantin ini seperti prasmanan, hanya mengambil lauk dan dessert sendiri lalu bayar. Mereka mengambil nampan dan piring lalu mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan. Selesai mengambil da membayar, mereka duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Oh, ya, Sakura, tadi waktu di kelas kenapa kamu teriak sih? Emang di ajak berantem sama siapa?" tanya Temari yang agak bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura di kelas.

"Nggak ada yang ngajak berantem kok. Cuma...aku sebel sama cowok yang disebelahku. Aku ajak berteman,eh,malah dikacangin! Aku jadi sebel kan! Dia kenapa sih? Dan...kenapa dia selalu sendirian?" tanya Sakura yang agak kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sekaligus penasaran dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Oh... Naruto. Ya, dia memang penyendiri sejak dia pindah ke Konoha saat ia masih kelas 4 SD. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa dia penyendiri. Sebenarnya teman-teman juga bingung sama dia. Dia kelihatan sombong karena nggak mau berteman dengan yang lainnya. Yang jelas, nggak ada yang tahu tentang dia." terang Tenten.

Saat di dalam kelas, Sakura melirik Naruto. Naruto sedang menatap langit di luar jendela. Sakura memandang matanya.

'Kasihan juga ya, penyendiri dan nggak punya teman...'

'Kalau dilihat dari sorot matanya, dia tak terlihat anak yang 'benar-benar' pendiam dan anti sosial. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dan...kesepian.'

. . . . .

"Heyy, kau! Naruto!" panggil gadis bermata emerald. Gadis itu setengah berlari menuju lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, lelaki itu menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya lelaki itu-Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, kita kan **teman** sekelas!" jawab Sakura dengan menekan kata 'teman'. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Naruto menaikan alisnya.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya kenapa kamu penyediri sih? Kenapa kamu nggak berteman dengan teman-teman yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa penasaran ingin menguak semua misteri Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto ketus lalu meninggalkan Sakura. Urat-urat dikening Sakura mulai bermunculan tanda sebal. Sombong sekali dia! Ia langsung mengejar Naruto dan menarik lengannya.

"Tapi, kau itu butuh teman! Bertemanlah pada yang lainnya, kalau kau seperti itu kau akan dibenci dan dianggap sombong."

"Aku tak peduli! Dan satu hal lagi, AKU TAK BUTUH TEMAN!" Naruto berteriak dengan nada kesal. Ia mengibas tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

"Kau tak usah berbohong! Aku tau kamu itu butuh teman! Sebenarnya selama ini kau ini kesepian kan?" sepertinya kata-kata Sakura ada yang menancap di hati Naruto.

"Kau siapa ku? Ibu ku? Nggak usak sok peduli deh sama aku! Kamu itu anak baru dan belum tahu apa-apa tentang aku!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"...Aku yakin, kau butuh teman. Aku tahu, kau itu sebenarnya kesepian...tanpa teman."

+ x +

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah pelajaran Geografi, Yamato-sensei.

Naruto dan Sakura bertatapan dengan tatapan kaget.

"HUAPAAAA?"

. . . . .

TEEEETT.. TEEETTT...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mata anak-anak yang sedang merem melek langsung membuka lebar dan berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya peajaran yang membuat mereka ngantuk ini selesai. Dan saat-saat yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu adalah... PULANG!

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai sini dulu pertemuan kita. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Jangan lupa dengan tugas kelompok kalian ya!" kata Yamato–sensei sambil menggulung peta besar.

"Baiiikk!" ucap seluruh anak-anak kelas 2-8. Mereka langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tinggal Naruto satu-satunya siswa yang masih di kelas.

"Naruto, tolong letakkan buku-buku Atlas dan peta ini di perpustakaan ya." perintah Yamato–sensei.

"Baik, sensei."

Di lorong terlihat lelaki berambut seperti duren sedang membawa buku-buku Atlas, dan peta besar. Ya, dia sedang mengantarkan barang-barang itu ke Perpustakaan. Bawaannya sangat banyak, tak ada yang membantunya. Hanya ia seorang diri yang membawa barang itu. Karena bawaanya banyak, buku-buku dan peta itu jatuh dan berseraan dimana-mana. Huh, sangat merepotkan membawa seorang diri. Anak-anak yang lain sudah pada pulang. Dasar mereka!

Saat ia memungut buku-buku itu, tiba-tiba muncul tangan putih mungil ikut memungut buku-buku itu. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan putih mulus itu, dan ternyata...

"Kau... Sakura?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak minta tolong sama teman untuk membawa barang-barang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil buku-buku itu.

"Semuanya udah pada pulang. Dan aku tak butuh pertolongan." jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kau itu pasti selalu seperi itu! Sudahlah dari pada kita bertengkar lagi, lebih baik ku bantu kau."

"Nggak usah. Makasih."

"Kamu itu keras kepala ya? Gayamu itu sok kuat! Ihh..!"

PLETAK!

Buku-buku itu mendarat sempurna pada kepala Naruto. Ya, Sakura memukul Naruto dengan buku-buku yang di tangannya. Aww..kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura. Kasihan tuh, kepalanya sampai benjol!

"Heh, apa-apaan kamu? Sakit tau!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan dari buku-buku itu.

"Rasakan!" Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih, kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu sih? Bisa gila aku!" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, emang aku mau apa satu kelompok sama cowok keras kepala kayak kamu? Berdua lagi! Nggak sudi aku!" Sakura membuang muka.

Sampai di Perpustakaan, Naruto mengambil buku-buku Atlas dari tangan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura bingung.

"Sudah sana, kamu pulang. Biar aku yang ngembaliin semua ini."

"Lho, emang kenapa? Sini aku bantu." Sakura hendak mengambil beberapa buku Atlas dari tangan Naruto. Namun ia sudah di usir sama Naruto. Wih, tega banget...

"Udah sana! Pulang..pulang! Aku nggak butuh bantuanmu!"

Urat-urat di kening Sakura mulai bermunculan. "Ya udah! Aku pulang!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Perpustakaan dengan kesal. Ia langsung keluar dari sekolah.

'Ditolong bukannya berterima kasih malah ngusir!' batin Sakura kesal.

'Tapi... di sini sepi ya...' Sakura menengok kiri kanan. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Di depan gerbang sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tinggal Sakura seorang diri. Ia berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Suasana benar-benar sepi. Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar menepuk bahu mungil Sakura yang membuatnya kaget. Siapa yang di belakang Sakura? Apakah orang jahat?

"Hai cantik, sendirian aja nih?" tanya seorang pria berbadan 'agak' besar dengan tato di lengannya.

"Yuk, main sama kita!" ucap yang seorang lagi sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Melihat wajah mereka yang seram membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ng.. nggak usah, makasih. A..aku harus cepat pulang. Sudah di cari Ibuku." kata Sakura berbohong. Ia segera kabur dari tempat itu namun tangannya di tarik oleh preman itu.

"Hey, mau kemana cantik? Kita kan belum main-main."

"Ayo ikut kita!" dua preman itu menarik paksa Sakura. Sakura merasa ketakutan. Badan Sakura bergetar hebat. Mata emeraldnya digenangi cairan bening yang siap untuk dikeluarkan. Di tempat ini benar-benar sepi.

"Ti..tidak. Lepaskan! Aku nggak mauu!" Sakura meronta-ronta dan berusaha agar tangannya terlepas dari genggaman preman itu. Namun, genggaman pria ini sangat kuat sehingga tangan Sakura tak bisa lepas. Ia tambah ketakutan.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, cantik. Percuma kamu ingin meloloskan diri. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi percuma jika kau berharap ada yang menolongmu." Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura yang-entah-mau-dibawa-kemana.

"To..toloooonnggg...!" teriak Sakura. Kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari mata hijau emeraldnya. Tuhan... Siapa yang akan menolongnya?

DUUAAAKKK!

Pria yang menggenggam tangan Sakura itu terjatuh. Terlihat memar pada pipi kanan pria itu. Sakura melihat ke depan, siapa yang menendang pria itu?

"Na..Naruto?" Sakura masih terisak-isak nangis. Ia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Heh, kamu berani berani sama, hey, bocah ingusan!" pria yang terjatuh ini berdiri dibantu dengan kawan satunya.

"Ngapain juga aku takut sama kalian, hey preman berbadan besar tapi berotak kecil." Naruto menyeringai.

"Apa? Sialan kau! Berani-beraninya kau bilang kami 'berotak kecil! Kau perlu diberi pelajaran!" pria berotot itu melayangkan pukulan pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari dari pukulan itu dan menedang perutnya. Namun pria yang satunya menonjok pipi Naruto hingga ia terjatuh. Cairan merah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Naruto mengelap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan hanya menyeringai.

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah pria itu dan menendang perutnya. Dari belakang, kedua tangan Naruto dipegang oleh pria satunya. Pria yang ditinju Naruto itu berdiri dan memukul wajah Naruto berkali-kali dan menendang perut Naruto. Naruto tak bisa bergerak karena tangannya dipegangi dari belakang. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu tak tega melihat Naruto babak belur seperti itu.

"NARUTOOO...!" teriak Sakura. Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Tak tega melihat Naruto babak belur seperti itu. 1 lawan 2, tentu saja kalah!

BUUKK! BUUUK!

Naruto menendang 'benda' yang menjadi kelemahan laki-laki milik pria yang di depannya dan di belakangnya. Tentu saja kedua preman itu kesakitan karena 'benda' milik mereka ditendang oleh Naruto.

"Aduhh.. gue belum sunat! Bos, mending kita pergi saja!"

"A..awas lu bocah ingusan!" Kedua preman itu pergi dengan rasa nyeri dan kesakitan. Naruto menyeringai melihat preman itu kesakitan. Sakura segera berlari menuju Naruto yang sekarang babak belur.

"Na..Naruto, kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Ya ampun...wajahmu yang ancur malah tambah ancur kayak gini."

"Ditolong malah ngehina." kata Naruto sewot.

"Hahaha... maaf, maaf. Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku nggak merasa kesakitan." jawab Naruto.

PLAKK!

Sakura memukul pipi Naruto, nggak keras-keras kok. Hanya 'sedang' saja.

"Awww... sakit, Baka!" teriak naruto mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Tuh, kan, sakit. Katanya nggak sakit? Wuu.. Sini aku obatin." Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibir Naruto. Suasana hening. Mereka berdua membisu.

"Na..Naruto..."

"Hn?"

"Makasih ya..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya, kamu hati-hati ya kalau pulang. Apa lagi kalau jalanan sepi. Banyak preman dan hidung belang dimana-mana."

"...Ya"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus bersama. Rupanya Naruto juga naik bus. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yangs sekarang di sebelahnya.

'Dia pendiam, penyendiri, keras kepala, tapi...hatinya baik.'

Setiap hari Sakura selalu mendekati Naruto. Eits, bukannya PeDeKaTe untuk meraih cintanya lho! Maksudnya Sakura terus mendekati Naruto dengan tujuan : menjadi teman. Entah mengapa, setiap Sakura di dekat Naruto, ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan kencang. Perasaan apa itu? Apakah bisa Sakura berteman dengan Naruto?

+ x +

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis-minggu kedua. Pelajaran jam ke 5 adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei, yaitu pelajaran Matematika. Materi hari ini adalah Distribusi Frekuensi. Anko-sensei menerangkan dan seluruh siswa hening. Hanya terdengar suara Anko-sensei yang menerangkan materi. Lalu, Anko-sensei menuliskan soal matematika di papan tulis.

"Baik, kerjakan soal-soal ini." perintah Anko-sensei.

Seluruh siswa mencatat soal di papan tulis dan mengerjakannya. Sakura mengerjakan dengan teliti dan tekun. Ia menghitung setiap angka yang tertera pada soal. Dan, Sakura melirik Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Sakura mendekati Naruto tanpa di sadarinya. Ia melihat apa yang sedang di'bingungkan' oleh Naruto? Ohh...rupanya Naruto sedang kesulitan mengerjakan soal Matematika. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya ampuunn... Ini caranya gimana sih?" Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan nomor 1! Bagaimana ini?

"Ini caranya seperti ini." Tiba-tiba muncul tangan mungil mengoret-oret kertas-yang tentu saja kertas oret-oretan. Suara ini sangat familiar di telinga naruto. Suara ini selalu muncul setiap hari di mana dia berada, pasti suara ini selalu di sampingnya. Siapa dia?

Anko-sensei? Bukan... Anko-sensei sekarang sedang keluar kelas.

Teman sekelas? Tentu saja bukan. Naruto aja penyendiri di kelas, bagaimana punya teman?

**Sakura Haruno? **Ya, kalian benar! Sakura duduk di bangku depan yang penghuninya sedang ke bangku lain. Sekarang, Sakura sedang menerangkan cara nomor 1. Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Kau... Lagi-lagi kamu. Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Tentu aja bantuin kamu. Kamu keliatan lagi kesusahan sih..."

"Ah, kamu sok pinter! Kamu selalu deh ngikutin aku, deket-deketin aku! Emang kenapa sih? Suka sama aku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Ih, GR banget! Aku Cuma mau jadi teman kamu saja. Kamu mau nggak sih aku ajarin? Kesel juga ya ngehadepin kamu terus! Di baikin, di tolongin, malah kayak gitu."

"Hmm.. Ya udah deh. To..tolong ajarin aku." suara Naruto pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Melihat dan mendengar itu, Sakura terkikik geli.

"Buahaha... Baru kali ini kau meminta tolong pada ku. Biasanya kamu kan gengsi. Hahaha...!" Sakura tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tertawa hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Malu campur kesal.

"Kamu ini mau ngajarin aku apa mau ngejek aku? Niat mau ngajarin aku nggak sih?" tanya Naruto kesal. Sakura terkikik-kikik.

"Hihi.. Iya iya.. Ayo aku ajarkan." Sakura mengelap air matanya lalu mereka belajar berdua.

. . . . .

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang sangat dinantikan seluruh siswa. Karena jam istirahat adalah waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otak-sementara- dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan dan yang paling utama adalah : mengisi perut!

Hari ini Sakura membawa bento dari rumah. Kali ini ia ingin memakannya di atap sekolah. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah dan saat pintu dibuka, terlihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan dari atas atap.

"Naruto? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki itu-Naruto.

"Sakura? Kamu ngapain disini?" Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Ihh.. ditanya malah tanya balik. Tentu aja aku mau makan bento. Kadang aku suka makan bento disini. Kamu nggak makan?"

"Nggak." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mau makan bareng aku? Hari ini aku bawa banyak. Kamu lapar kan?" tawar Sakura dengan tulus tentunya.

"Nggak aku nggak la-"

KRUYYUUUUUKK

Bunyi perut Naruto terdengar nyaring. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Kenapa saat-saat begini malah bunyi?

"Huahahaha... Kamu lapar banget ya? Nggak usah gengsi sama aku deh. Nih, makan bareng aku." Sakura masih tertawa dan membuka bentonya.

"Nih, dimakan. Nggak usah malu deh."

"Nggak ah... Buat kamu aja."

"Udah lah, nggak usah malu gitu. Lagiyan kamu laper banget kan? Apa kamu mau aku yang nyuapin?"

"A...aku nggak laper."

"Bohong. Buktinya perutmu aja bunyi. Nggak usah gengsi. Nih, telur gulungnya aku lho yang buat. Coba deh. Nih, ammm.." Sakura menyodorkan telur gulung di depan mulut Naruto. Mencoba menyuapinya.

"Ih, a..aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Udahlah, ayo amm!" Sakura terus memaksa Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya.

HAP

Naruto melahap telur gulung yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Wahh...Naruto di-su-a-pin-! Ia mengunyah makanan itu dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Malu. Tentu saja. Jadi ngerasa kayak bayi yang disuapin.

"Enak." komentar Naruto. Senyuman Sakura mulai mengembang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo dimakan lagi."

Naruto mengambil sosis yang berbentuk seperti gurita dan menyodorkan pada Sakura. Apa maksudnya?

"Nih." kata naruto singkat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Sakura agak bingung. Ya ampun Sakura... Masa kamu nggak ngerti maksud Naruto? Kita aja ngerti...

"Nih, amm. Gantian kamu yang disuapin." Wajah Naruto bersemu merah merona. Tentu saja wajah Sakura ikut merona merah. Ia hanya tersenyum. Sakura menerima suapan dari Naruto. Yah walau malu sebenarnya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang. Satu bekal dimakan berdua di atas atap sekolah. Apalagi ada aksi suap-suapan. Ya ampun, romantis banget ya? Saya yang melihatnya cekikikan sendiri.

"Eh, mulut kamu belepotan saus tuh!" kata Sakura.

"Masa? Dimana?" tanya Naruto seraya meraba-raba mulutnya.

"Disini." Sakura mengelap bibir Naruto yang belepotan dengan tisunya. Ia mengelap dengan lembut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memegang tanga Sakura yang sedang mengelap mulutnya. Mata biru aquamarinenya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald Sakura. Saling bertatapan. Jantung mereka saling berdegup kencang. Sekarang mereka telah kembali ke alam sadar lalu Naruto langsung melepas tangan Sakura. Malu. Canggung. Itu suasana sekarang.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Ayo di makan lagi." Sakura tertawa canggung. Wajahnya saja masih ada semburat merahnya. Mereka kembali memakan bekal bento itu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai melihat Sakura. Benar-benar mencurigakan...

"SAKURA! DI BAHUMU ADA CICAK!"

"KYAAAAA...!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengibas-ibaskan tangan di bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Dimana? Dimana? Ambilin dong!" Sakura terus mengibas-ibaskan bahu dan punggungnya. Siapa tahu cicaknya merambat hingga punggungnya. Entahlah, Naruto seperti menahan tawa.

"BUAHAHAHAA... Cicaknya nggak ada! Ah, kamu diboongin mau aja sih. Hahaha... Ekspresimu lucu sekali! Pantas difoto untuk di jadikan kenangan!" Naruto terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya sakit. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

"Ih, sialan! Rese banget sih! Aku paling takut sama cicak tau!" Sakura menggebungkan pipinya. Namun, Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang biasa pendiam dan penyendiri bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Nah, gitu dong, ketawa, bercanda. Jangan pura-pura menjadi anak yang pendiam. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto yang masih tertawa itu langsung berhenti.

"Nggak.. I..ini bukan seperti yang kau.."

"Udah lah. Nggak usah menyangkal. Kita kan teman! Kamu itu pemalu ya." Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai diucapkannya.

Di atap sekarang penuh dengan adu mulut antara gadis berambut pink dengan lelaki berambut kuning. Mungkin watak Naruto yang sebenarnya mulai terlihat. Cerewet. Ya, cowok yang terlihat pendiam dan suka menyendiri ini sebenarnya C-E-R-E-W-E-T. Tak kusangka, dia benar-benar cerewet banget. Lihat saja, dia terus adu mulut sama dengan Sakura. Cerewet V.S Cerewet. Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit Naruto dapat mengeluarkan sifat aslinya dan...berteman dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa...setiap aku bersama Sakura, aku bisa melepaskan tawaku yang selama ini aku tutup, dan yang paling aneh hati ku selalu terasa berbunga-bunga, wajahku terasa panas, dan...jantungku selalu berdebar dengan cepat. Apa itu...?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan cinta itu muncul di hati mereka masing-masing...

. . . . .

Pulang sekolah ini Sakura pulang bersama Naruto. Mulai berani pulang bareng rupanya. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju halte bus karena rumah mereka tak begitu dekat dengan sekolahan. Ya, rumah Sakura berada di perumahan Konoha. Rumah Naruto? Entahlah, rumahnya dimana...

"Naruto, sebenarnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura. Ini kedua kalinya dia pulang bareng sama Naruto.

"Hmm... Kau tak perlu tahu." jawab Naruto singkat penuh dengan rahasia.

"Ihhh... Pelit deh!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya tertarik pada sebuah benda yang melingkar manis pada leher Naruto. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal.

"Eh, itu kalung apa? Manis deh..." Sakura memegang kalung kristal itu. Dengan cepat Naruto mengibas tangan Sakura.

"Nggak usah tau." Naruto segera memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam seragamnya.

"Itu...kalung yang sangat berharga ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak berharga sih... Tapi penting." Naruto menjawab dengan aura yang misterius.

"Hah? Penting apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sedikit penasaran. Tapi tak dijawab oleh Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam saja. Mereka kembali ke perjalanan pulang.

Sepertinya itu kalung yang sangat berarti dan berharga... Mungkin.

+ x +

Perumahan Konoha, pukul 11.40 p.m

Malam hari ini benar-benar gelap. Tak ada bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit. Hanya ada rembulan yang menyinari kota ini. Di sebuah perumahan Konoha, terutama pada rumah yang baru di huni dua minggu bercat cream dengan nomor rumah 06 dan ada sebuah tulisan 'Haruno' di depan rumah itu. Pastinya kalian tahu rumah siapa ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan rumahnya Sakura Haruno.

Di kamarnya yang gelap hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu melewati jendela yang kordennya tak sempat ditutup. Sebuah kasur dengan gulungan selimut berwarna pink muda itu terlihat sosok gadis manis berambut pink tertidur di dalam selimut itu dengan dengkuranya yang sangat halus. Sekarang ia sedang berada di alam mimpi, asik dengan tidurnya. Beberapa menit terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan dari luar sana. Suara itu membangunkan gadis ini dari mimpi indahnya. Suara apa itu?

Ia terbangun dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Saat dilihat, matanya membulat. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah... seluruh warga perumahan berhamburan dan berteriak-teriak, ada rumah yang terbakar, rumahnya hancur, dan juga ada yang tewas. Sakura-gadis itu kaget melihat kejadian itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"KYYYAAAA...!"

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

"KYUBI DATANG!"

Itu lah teriakan-teriakan dari para warga perumahan. Mereka semua berlarian entah mau lari kemana. Dan yang membuat kaget Sakura adalah sosok rubah besar berekor dua yang sekarang berada di depan rumahnya. Hewan apa itu...? Baru kali ini Sakura melihat peristiwa ini.

SRAAATT!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria menyayat kaki kiri depan Kyubi itu. Darah pada kaki kiri depan Kyubi itu mengalir sangat banyak. Wajah rubah itu terlihat kesakitan namun ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit pada kaki depannya.

"PERGILAH KAU KYUBI!" seru pria yang menyayat kaki Kyubi itu.

Kyubi nampak marah melihat pria itu. Kyubi itu segera menyerang pria itu dan mencakarnya. Akibatnya... Pria itu tewas. Siapa yang berani-berani melawan dan mendekati Kyubi, akibatnya kau akan tewas di tangan Kyubi. Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di mata Sakura. Melihat peristiwa itu, Sakura cemas campur takut. Ia bergidik hebat, keringat bercucuran di kening dan sekujur tubuhnya. Hewan itu sangat menyeramkan...

Kyubi itu melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri ketakutan di depan rumahnya. Kyubi dan Sakura terdiam saling menatap. Sakura yang menatapnya agak takut. Tapi, mata Sakura tertarik pada sebuah benda yang melingkar pada leher Kyubi itu. Sebuah kalung dengan kristal.

Kyubi itu langsung pergi dari perumahaan itu dengan terseok-seok. Seluruh perumahan hanya setengah porak poranda. Yang tewas hanya 5 orang. Sakura masih terpaku melihat Kyubi itu pergi. Tatapan rubah itu sangat ia kenali. Sangat...

'Ka..kalung itu...'

**-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

Hai Minna~ Aku kembali dengan cerita NaruSaku again! *naburin bunga melati*

Fuh.. sebenarnya ini **Oneshoot**, tapi setelah aku ketik dan aku baca, ternyata kepanjangan, jadi aku potong dan... jadilah **Twoshoot**! :D

Coba tebak, kira-kira ini **Happy Ending** atau... **Sad Ending**?

Ini **Birthday Fict **for **Inori Shirayuki**!

Happy Birthday ya, maaf aku update telat! Padahal kamu ultahnya tanggal 6 Februari kemarin T_T

Wahh... disini **Naruto-**nya **OOC** banget ya!

Nggak apa-apa deh, sekali-kali Naruto yang 'cerewet' banget jadi cowok yang agak cool dan pendiam dikit *digebuk Naruto FC*. Cuma disini masih agak cerewet kok, 'agak' :D

Maaf ya kalau ceritaku Gaje, OOC, datar, garing, jelek, nggak menarik, typo, dan berbagai macam penyakit lainnya.

Oh ya, maaf ya **Inori**-chan aku bawakan **Birthday Fict **untukmu dengan Pair **NaruSaku**

Aku nggak sempet bikin yang **SasuSaku**(meskipun idenya udah di otak), soalnya waktunya dah mepet banget sih, hehehe... moga kamu suka deh :D

dan... semoga kalian yang membaca juga suka ya... #amin :)

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Seika Gakuen, kelas 2 – 8, pukul 07.45 a.m

Suasana kelas 2-8 pagi hari ini sangat ramai. Ribut dan gaduh. Dari kelas ini terlihat anak-anak yang sedang berkelompok dengan temannya dan meributkan tentang topik yang sama. Sangat ribut. Kau tau, apa yang mereka ributkan?

"Tau nggak, semalam Kyubi kembali muncul!"

"Kemarin malam Kyubi itu juga menyerang kompleks perumahan Konoha juga lho!"

"Kyubinya sangat menyeramkan!"

"Tetanggaku meninggal karena Kyubi."

Kyubi. Ya, ini adalah topik yang diributkan oleh anak-anak kelas 2-8, bahkan seluruh penjuru Seika Gakuen. Tentu saja Sakura yang baru datang mendengarnya. Sakura hanya berjalan menuju bangkunya dan melirik bangku Naruto. Dia belum berangkat. Sakura hanya melamun mengingat peristiwa semalam. Hewan bertubuh besar yang sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, yang membuat Sakura penasaran hingga sekarang adalah...kalung yang dikenakan Kyubi itu. Mengapa kalung itu sama persis milik Naruto?

"Hey, kau sedang apa? Melamunin Naruto ya?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis bercepol dua itu menepuk bahu Sakura hingga ia kaget setengah mati.

"HYAAAA..! Ah, Tenten, bikin aku jantungan saja!" Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya saking kagetnya. Tenten hanya cengir kuda dan tangannya membentuk huruf V.

"Hmm, Iya ya... Akhir-akhir ini kamu deket banget sama cowok itu." kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura.

"He..hebat kamu bisa menaklukan cowok berhati dingin itu, Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata.

"Gimana caranya kamu bisa deket sama cowok itu sih? Bukannya susah ya?" tanya Temari bingung. "Naruto itu susah didekati dari SD hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Karena setiap didekati pasti ia akan membentak." lanjut saja teman-teman yang lain heran. Karena hanya Sakura yang dapat 'menjinakkan' lelaki yang satu itu.

"Itu lah kekuatan persahabatan! Kekuatan persahabatan itu dapat mengubah segalanya!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. Bangga karena dia dapat menaklukan Naruto yang dingin dan keras seperti bongkahan es batu yang akhirnya bisa cair juga, kan?

"Oh ya, aku dengar perumahan Konoha diserang sama Kyubi. Kamu dan keluarga nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? Rumahmu diserang nggak?" tanya Tenten dengan nada cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak diserang." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

CKREEEKK

Dari baik pintu muncul sosok lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan menggendong tas ranselnya. Tapi yang membuat Sakura kaget adalah... luka pada lengan kiri yang dililit oleh perban putih. Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil memegang lengan kirinya. Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, lengan kamu kenapa? Kok..kok..bisa terluka?" Sakura bertanya penuh dengan rasa cemas.

"Lenganku nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya terluka sedikit..."

"Sedikit katamu? Ini terlihat parah! Lebih baik kamu nggak usah berangkat aja. Istirahatlah dirumah."

"Nggak apa-apa Sakura. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja! Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ng.. Apa tanganmu terluka karena...Kyubi?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi ada satu fikiran yang terlintas pada otak Sakura...

'Kenapa lukanya persis seperti...luka di kaki kiri depan Kyubi tadi malam?'

.

**The Nine Tails**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **NaruSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Superanatural

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 2 : The End**

Suasana Seika Gakuen sangat tenang. Tak ada suara gaduh para siswa, terutama kelas 2-8. Mereka semua duduk dengan tenang di bangku masing-masing dengan wajah serius sambil mendengarkan guru di depan mereka, Iruka-sensei yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran Biologi.

Namun, seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink itu sedang menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong. Entah pikirannya lari kemana. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya muncul wajah seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang akhir-akhir ini 'mulai' dekat dengannya. Jika mengingat wajah itu, entah mengapa membuat jantung gadis ini berdegup kencang dan menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura-gadis itu- bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Apakah aku _suka _dengannya?'

Sakura melirik lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang menulis materi di buku tulis dengan tampang serius. Cahaya matahari dari luar jendela memantul pada wajah Naruto hingga terasa wajahnya begitu berkilau. Tampan. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Tapi, matanya melihat perban yang melilit pada lengan kirinya. Sakura kembali berfikir lagi.

'Aku heran... Kenapa kalung yang dipakai Kyubi itu dan luka pada kaki kiri Kyubi itu sama persis seperti Naruto?' Sakura bertanya sendiri pada dirinya. Masih ada rasa penasaran dalam hati Sakura. Tapi ia menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya. 'Haha..mungkin hanya kebetulan saja!' Sakura kembali mendengarkan Iruka-sensei menerangkan pelajaran.

+ x +

Kini mulai jam yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para siswa. Yaitu... jam istirahat! Sebagian siswa ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang makan bento bersama teman-temannya, ada yang hanya di kelas asik bergosip ria, ada yang main bola di kelas, dan lain-lain. Sakura berjalan entah hendak pergi kemana. Bukan ke kantin. Tapi ke tempat yang peraturannya dilarang-berisik dan sekaligus tempat mencari ilmu. Yap, tempat apa lagi kalau bukan Perpusatakaan!

Akhirnya, sampailah ia ke Perpustakaan. Tempat yang berisis rak-rak buku yang berisi ratusan buku di dalamnya. Sakura berjalan pada rak yang dekat dengan bangku-bangku untuk membaca buku. Di sana adalah rak yang berisi buku-buku cerpen dan novel. Saat berjalan menuju rak itu, ia melihat sosok lelaki bermata biru shappire sedang asik memilih-milih buku pada rak itu.

"Naruto?" merasa namanya dipanggil, lelaki itu menengok pada Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Hai." Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Tumben sekali kamu ke Perpustakaan." tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku bosan sih di kelas. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku deh." cengir Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya pada Sakura. Hanya dengan Sakura. Tidak dengan yang lain.

Sakura asik melihat-lihat buku-buku di dalam rak. Bingung ia ingin membaca yang mana. Ia melihat ke atas dan melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Sepertinya itu novel yang bagus. Sakura mengambil sebuah kursi dan berusaha mengambil buku itu, namun tetap saja tak sampai. Ya, karena terlalu tinggi hingga tak sampai mengambilnya.

"Ugh... tak sampai..." Sakura terus berusaha mengambil buku itu. Namun, tiba-tiba kursinya itu goyang dan membuat keseimbangan Sakura hilang sehingga ia terjatuh dari kursi.

"KYAAAAAA...!"

BRUUUKKK!

"Aww..." Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tak begitu merasakan sakit. Sakura membuka matanya dan terlihat wajah lelaki berambut durian dengan wajah kesakitan di depannya. Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan mata biru shappirenya berpandangan dengan mata hijau emerald milik Sakura. Rupanya Sakura jatuh menindihi Naruto dengan posisi Naruto di bawah dan Sakura di atasnya. Kalian tahu, wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Hidung mereka saja nyaris bersentuhan. Wajah kedua remaja itu langsung memerah bagaikan buah apel dan langsung berdiri.

"M..maaf Naruto, tadi aku terjatuh dari kursi!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya tanda maaf. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

"Ya... Ng..nggak apa-apa kok! Ng...anu...aku...mau keluar dulu!" Naruto berlari keluar dari Perpustakaan. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Tingkahnnya itu agak membuat Sakura bingung.

"Dia...kenapa? Apa dia marah?"

+ x +

Di atap sekolah sangat lah sepi. Hanya terlihat seorang lelaki bermata shappire yang sedang menatap pemandangan langit dari atap sekolah Angin-angin berhembus menerpa rambut kuning milik lelaki ini. Ia memegang dadanya.

'Mengapa...setiap kali aku dekat dengan Sakura, jantungku selalu berdebar-debar seperti ini?' batin Naruto-lelaki itu-

'Apa aku mulai _menyukai _Sakura?'

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak..tidak.. Jika ia bersamaku, ia akan celaka. Bahkan...ia tak tahu rahasiaku. Ia tak tahu bahwa setiap malam aku berubah menjadi... **Kyubi**.'

Naruto memegang kalung yang ia pakai dan menatapnya. 'Tapi...apa mungkin kutukanku bisa hilang?'

Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya lagi. 'Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin kutukan ini akan hilang! Sakura juga tak mungkin menyukaiku... Dan tidak mungkin dia akan menciumku dengan wujud rubahku. Yang ada dia akan lari ketakutan dan membenciku. Dan mungkin saat aku berubah jadi rubah di hadapannya, dia malah terancam bahaya.' Naruto memandang kedua telapak tangannya. 'Tangan ini telah melukai bahkan membunuh jiwa manusia yang tak berdosa. Tangan ini juga telah membuat tempat tinggal mereka hancur dan...membuat mereka sedih.'

'**Aku tak dapat melepaskan kutukan ini. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirku sejak lahir.**' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan ia meneteskan air mata...

Flashback ON

_Disebuah rumah yang kecil dekat hutan, terdapat dua pasangan suami istri yang bahagia. Mereka adalah Minato dan Kushina. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan di karuniai anak karena sekarang Kushina sedang hamil tua._

_Suatu hari..._

_Di malam hari yang gelap dan hanya rembulan yang menyinari desa, Minato sedang memburu rubah seorang diri di dalam hutan dengan membawa panah. Saat Minato sedang memburu, muncullah sosok hewan yang ia cari, yaitu rubah aneh berekor sembilan. Entah rubah jenis apa itu. Apakah rubah spesies langka. Namun, rubah itu segera lari. Minato langsung mengambil panahnya dan memanah rubah itu. Yap, panahannya tepat sasaran. Minato memanah rubah itu hingga tiga kali. Minato mendekati rubah yang tergeletak dengan darah-darah yang mengalir terus menerus._

_Sebelum rubah itu mati, tiba-tiba..._

"_K..kau...berani-beraninya mem..bunuhku." Rubah itu berbicara. Tentu saja Minato sangat kaget._

"_Hah, kau... rubah...bi..bisa berbicara?" tanya Minato kaget._

"_Aku bu..bukan rubah biasa. Aku ada..lah siluman rubah be..berekor sembilan. K..kau telah beraninya membunuhku! A..aku tahu, se..sekarang istrimu sedang mengandungkan? Aku k..kutuk anakmu! Saat anakmu lahir, se..setiap malam p..pukul 11.30 p.m ia akan berubah men..jadi rubah. Saat ia besar, ia a..kan menjadi rubah y..yang ganas. Ta..tapi kutukan itu da..pat dilepas. Yaitu..berciuman d..dengan gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Namun dengan sosok rubahnya. Bu..bukan sosok manusia." ucap Rubah itu. Lalu rubah itu...Mati._

_Saat bayi Kushina dan Minato telah lahir, saat pukul 11.30 p.m bayi itu berubah menjadi sosok rubah kecil. Tentu saja itu membuat kedua pasangan suami istri itu kaget._

"_Sepertinya...siluman rubah itu benar-benar mengutuk anak kita..." kata Minato dengan nada serius._

"_A..apa maksudmu, Minato?" tanya Kushina bingung dengan maksud suaminya itu. Lalu Minato menceritakan saat ia memburu rubah yang ternyata adalah siluman rubah. Mendengar cerita suaminya itu membuat Kushina kaget._

"_Mengapa...mengapa harus anak kita yang kena kutukan? Mengapa tak aku saja yang terkena kutukan itu?" Minato meneteskan air matanya. "Ini semua salahku, Kushina..."_

"_Sudah sayang, itu bukan salahmu." Kushina memeluk tubuh kekar Minato dan membelai rambutnya._

_Saat Naruto berusia 9 tahun..._

_Naruto mempunyai sahabat di desanya, Sasuke namanya. Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Dan suatu hari mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu. Saat tepat pukul 11.30 p.m, karena Naruto keasikan bermain hingga tak ingat jam, ia berubah menjadi sosok rubah di hadapan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke yang melihat rubah itu ketakutan. Rubah itu berekor tiga dan memiliki taring yang tajam. Rubah itu mencakar Sasuke hingga terluka parah._

_Karena itu, satu desa menjadi tahu bahwa rubah yang selama ini membuat mereka resah adalah Naruto. Lalu penduduk desa mengusir Minato, Kushina dan Naruto dari desa itu. Mereka bertiga pun pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan akhirnya mereka tinggal di desa Konoha yang dekat dengan perkotaan Konoha dan juga perumahaan Konoha._

_Maka dari itu Minato dan Kushina memberikan Naruto sebuah kalung kristal agar Naruto tidak dikuasai dengan kutukan itu. Jika tidak memakai kalung itu, Naruto bisa menjadi Kyubi berekor sembilan yang benar-benar ganas. Karena kejadian itu, Naruto menjadi trauma. Ia menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri di sekolahnya. Ia tak mau menyakiti orang lagi. Ia ingin kutukan itu segera lepas..._

Flashback Mode OFF

+ x +

"Hei, Sakura." panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang sangat bagus!"

"Hah, tempat yang sangat bagus? Apa itu?"

"Nanti deh, pulang sekolah! Akan kutunjukkan. Pokoknya kamu pastiii suka!"

"Tempat apa sih?"

"Ada dehh... R-A-H-A-S-I-A-!" Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah ya!"

"Ok!"

. . . . .

"Ihh... apa-apaan sih! Mataku ditutup segala?" sewot Sakura.

"Udah, nurut aja!"

"Nanti aku kesandung gimana?"

"Nggak.. tenang saja! Aku akan menuntunmu."

"Ih, jauh nggak sih?"

"Hmmm... Lumayan."

"Eh, 'lumayan' katamu? Benar-benar mencurigakan!"

Sakura menggeram sementara Naruto dengan sabar menuntun Sakura yang matanya tertutup oleh kain untuk berjalan. Sudah beberapa kilo meter mereka berjalan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat lelah dan kesal pada Naruto yang tak langsung to the point. Namun karena rasa penasarannya dengan tempat yang ingin di tunjukkan Naruto itu membuat Sakura mengeluarkan kesabarannya. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Sudah. Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu." kata Naruto setelah ia melepaskan ikatan kain itu yang menutup mata Sakura.

Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya. Sebuah air terjun yang memiliki anak pelangi di ujungnya. Batu-batuan yang terlihat licin, terbasahi oleh derasnya air terjun. Terdengar suara kicaua burung yang sangat merdu dari balik pepohonan yang berada di sekitar air terjun. Terlihat burung bangau di atas batu sedang menjulurkan paruh untuk meminum air yang terlihat segar itu.

"Na..Naruto... Te..tempat..apa ini? A..aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan secantik ini..." Sakura masih terpesona dengan keindahan alam di depannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju pinggiran sungai di ujung air terjun.

"Narutoo... Sini!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Naruto mendatangi Sakura yang sedang merendamkan kakinya sambil main air.

CPRAAATT...!

Seragam yang dikenakan Naruto basah semua.

"Sakura... Kau... !" geram Naruto memberi tatapan kematian pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat Naruto yang basah kuyub.

"Terimalah ini!" Naruto menyipratkan air pada Sakura hingga seragamnya ikut basah.

Disana terjadilah perang ciprat antara Naruto dengan Sakura. Langit mulai menjingga, matahari mulai terbenam dan burung-burung berterbangan pulang ke rumahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah sore hari ini. Kini Naruto dan Sakura saling duduk berdampingan di tepi sungai. Mereka menyelupkan kaki di dalam air yang mulai menghangat.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah ya, Naruto..."

"Iya..."

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Wajah ini rasanya memanas. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Shappire bertemu dengan emerald. Sakura terhanyut menatap mata biru laut milik Naruto. Rasanya hangat.

"Rasanya...aku benar-benar menyukainya..."

+ x +

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah bersama-sama untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menatap langit yang biru.

"Naruto, warna langitnya seperti matamu ya." Sakura berbasa basi. Naruto mendelik dan beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Ah.. apa sih... B..bisa aja kamu..." gagap Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, kemarin terima kasih ya telah memperlihatkan tempat yang sangat indah."

"Aku akan senang jika kau senang. Terima kasih ya telah membuatku ceria seperti ini."

CUP!

Bibir Naruto mendarat di dahi Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura melongo. Apa-apaan tadi? Apa-apaan?

"Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku." Naruto mengusap rambut pink milik Sakura. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Naruto. Matanya menyipit karena Naruto membelakangi cahaya matahari. Namun bisa Sakura lihat senyum hangat menguar dari bibir Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih hangat dibandingkan membalutkan tubuh di balik selimut. Dadanya bergetar, perasaannya meluap-luap. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi.

"Naruto...!" Sakura memandang wajah Naruto dengan tampang serius. "A..aku..." wajahnya memerah. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya makin berdegup dengan kencang. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Aku...suka kamu!" teriak Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar itu. Jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang.

"K..kau...serius?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya hati Naruto senang karena perasaannya tersampaikan. Tapi...

"Sakura... Maaf... Aku...tak bisa." jawab Naruto dengan nada rendah. Sakura setengah kaget.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto? Kau...tak suka padaku ya?"

"Maaf Sakura. Aku takut kau menyesal jika kau bersamaku. Jangan dekati aku, Sakura. Karena...**aku berbahaya**." Naruto berlari keluar dari atap sekolah. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, air mata.

Tubuh Sakura pun merosot ke lantai. Kristal-krisal bening berjatuhan pada mata emeraldnya. Ia menangis terisak-isak. Hatinya begitu pedih dan sakit bagaikan tersayat oleh bilah pisau yang tajam. Sebenarnya ada kata-kata Naruto yang membuat Sakura tak mengerti.

'Karena..._aku berbahaya._'

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura bingung. Mengapa berbahaya?

+ x +

"Anak-anak, apakah kalian siap untuk Study Tour ke Gunungan Myoboku?" tanya Kakashi-sensei –wali kelas 2-8-

"Siap, sensei!" teriak siswa-siswa semangat

"Ingat, besok kumpul di sekolah jam 8 pagi. Jangan sampai telat ya. Kalau tidak, kalian akan bus. Oh, ya, tenda sudah disiapkan dari sekolah. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir. Ya, saya akan menuliskan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa. Dicatat ya."

"Baik!" seluruh siswa sedang mencatat keperluan untuk kemah nanti. Ya, Study Tour kali ini adalah berkemah di alam bebas. Pegunungan Myoboku dekat dengan hutan. Ya, agar mereka dapat belajar bertahan hidup di alam bebas.

Keesokan harinya...

Pukul 08.00 a.m seluruh siswa telah berkumpul. Mereka semua menggendong tas ransel yang terlihat sangat besar dan berat. Tentu saja mereka membawa peralatan pribadi, peralatan mandi, peralatan untuk memasak, dan lain-lain. Selesai mengabsen murid satu persatu, mereka satu persatu masuk ke dalam bus. Karena berdesakan, Sakura lebih memilih terakhir menaiki bus.

"Sakura, kamu nggak masuk dulu?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Nggak ah, aku tak suka berdesak-desakan. Lebih baik aku terakhiran." Jawab Sakura.

"Kamu duduk sama siapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ng... Entahlah. Duduk sama siapa saja boleh." Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Hmm.. kalau aku sih, duduk sama Hinata. Temari sama Ino." kata Tenten.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya, Sakura." Temari, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam bus yang masih berdesak-desakan. Sakura hanya membalas lambaian tangannya.

Entahlah ia duduk sama siapa, yang penting ia dapat tempat duduk. Setelah bus tidak begitu berdesak-desakan, Sakura mulai masuk ked alam bus. Matanya masih mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ah, ada yang kosong! Tapi...itu tempat Naruto. Ia sendirian, tak mempunyai teman duduk. Melihat Naruto, Sakura menjadi mengingat kejadian di atap sekolah. Memang mengingat itu membuat hatinya makin sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mau menjauhinya hanya karena **ditolak**. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang asik mendengarkan MP3nya. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura duduk di sebelahnya hanya melirik Sakura sebentar lalu kembali memencet MP3 yang berada di genggamannya.

Bus pun berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Perjalanan agak jauh menuju tempat tujuan. Siswa-siswa ada yang asik berbincang, ada yang tertidur, ada yang memainkan PSPnya, ada yang memetik gitar, dan lain-lain. Sakura hanya sedang membaca buku novel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Namun, mata Sakura makin lama makin berat. Rasanya ngantuk sekali. Lama-lama Sakura tertidur dan tak sengaja ia tersender pada bahu Naruto. Naruto kaget karena Sakura tertidur pada bahunya. Tapi, Naruto membiarkan Sakura tertidur tanpa mendorong Sakura agar tak tertidur pada bahunya. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Cantik dan manis. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut. Naruto pun ikut tertidur di samping Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka semua sampai di tempat tujuan.

Pukul 10.30 a.m mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Bus pun berhenti pada tempat parkiran wisata Gunung Myoboku. Seluruh siswa turun dari bus dan mengangkat tas ransel mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan menuju pos 1. Di gunung sini terdapat empat pos untuk mendata setiap murid dan sekaligus tempat istirahat. Perjalanan untuk menuju puncak gunung kira-kira 6 jam. Pada pos 1, mereka didata satu persatu, setelah itu mereka mulai mendaki gunung. Capek rasanya. Sekarang matahari sudah sangat terik. Maklum, sudah pukul 1 p.m. Mereka sudah melewati pos 2, tinggal dua pos lagi. Mereka terus berjalan dan istirahat di tengah jalan karena seluruh siswa telah kelelahan. Mereka hanya duduk sebentar, mencari air sungai untuk minum, dan melanjutkan perjalan lagi hingga akhirnya sampai pada pos 3. Selesai didata, mereka berjalan lagi menuju pos terahir, yaitu pos 4.

Sampai di pos 4, mereka didata lagi dan melanjutkan perjalan hingga puncak gunung. Hari mulai sore dan masih setengah jam lagi mereka sampai pada puncak gunung. Namun, Sakura tak kuat lagi. Ia sangat kelelahan. Kakinya mulai pegal-pegal. Tasnya juga sangat berat. Rasanya ia ingin terjatuh. Akhirnya kaki Sakura keseleo dan ia pun terjatuh. Ia sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan perjalanan lagi...

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto membungkuk membelakangi Sakura.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku."

"Hah? Ta..tapi Naruto... A..aku... nanti kamu repot. Bawaanmu berat dan bawaanku juga berat..."

"Sudahlah, naik saja ke punggungku. Nanti kamu tertinggal."

Mau tak mau, Sakura naik pada punggung Naruto. Yup, Naruto menggendong Sakura. Tangan Naruto dipenuhi dengan dua ransel miliknya dan milik Sakura. Sepertinya Naruto nampak keberatan, namun ia tetap berusaha tahan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncak gunung. Sudah sangat sore. Matahari mulai terbenam. Wah, tentu saja semua murid merasa senang akhirnya sampai pada puncak gunung. Naruto pun menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dan memberikan ransel Sakura.

"Naruto... Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, Sakura. Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto melihat pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Hum..masih sakit. Tapi nanti juga sembuh kok!" Sakura bertampang seolah-olah rasa sakitnya itu memudar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka sepatu kets yang dikenakan Sakura perlahan-lahan dan memijat kaki Sakura dengan lembut. Tentu saja wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Na..Naruto... Sudah, tak usah. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Ntar juga sembuh sendiri."

"Keseleo jangan dianggap remeh, Sakura. Sudahlah, tak apa. Biar kakimu nggak sakit lagi!" Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu kembali memijat kaki Sakura.

Jantung ini berdebar-debar dengan keras dan rasanya ingin meledak! Sakura hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'Naruto... Sikapmu itu malah membuatku semakin mengharapkanmu...'

+ x +

Selesai mendirikan tenda, seluruh siswa di bagi tugas. Ada yang pergi ke hutan mencari kayu bakar, ada yang mencari bahan-bahan untuk makanan, ada yang memasak, dan lain-lain. Selesai memasak, Sakura memilih mandi di sungai dahulu baru makan. Hari mulai gelap. Tugas matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan dan ditemani oleh berjuta-juta bintang.

Mereka sedang menyalakan api unggun dan berkumpul secara melingkar. Kegiatan malam itu pertama-tama hanya renungan rohani, lalu dengan cerita-cerita pengalaman siswa, dan melakukan games. Serta mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama dialuni dengan petikan gitar. Malam ini sangat menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Mereka juga berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan.

Karena sudah malam dan mereka semua kelelahan, mereka mulai tidur pada tenda masing-masing. Sunyi, sepi, tak ada manusia yang beraktifitas lagi. Namun, hanya satu manusia yang tak tidur. Yaitu gadis berambut pink yangs mengenakan celana panjang dan sweater karena udara malam ini sangat dingin. Sakura keluar dari tendanya dan duduk di dekat kayu-kayu bekas api unggun. Kini matanya belum mengantuk.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan segera menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Naruto? Ya..aku tidak bisa tidur. Kamu juga belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak tidur." Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan rasa kecanggungan-karena mereka hanya berdua saja di luar-, akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang hinggal larut malam. Naruto pun melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11.29 p.m. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan tampak gelisah.

"Ng.. Aku...harus pergi." Naruto terlihat buru-buru dan ingin segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Namun, Naruto tak bisa berlari karena tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Karena Naruto terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Lepaskan Sakura. Aku harus pergi!" raut wajah Naruto mulai panik. Namun genggaman Sakura tak lepas dari pergelangan Naruto.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto? Ini sudah malam!"

"Kumohon Sakura, lepaskan aku! Sebelum terlambat! Aku tak ingin menyakitimu!" teriak Naruto. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan... sekarang tepat pukul 11.30 p.m.

"Ah, tidak..." Naruto kaget melihat jamnya. Lalu ia langusng mendorong Sakura hingga ia terjatuh. Naruto mulai berubah. Tubuhnya mulai membesar dan keluar bulu-bulu pada sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu mulai muncul taring yang tajam dan tiga ekor. Sakura melihat perubahan wujud Naruto benar-benar sangat kaget. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin bercucuran pada tubuh Sakura.

Itu bukannya...Kyubi?

Jadi...selama ini yang menjadi Kyubi adalah...Naruto?

Naruto yang berubah menjadi Kyubi itu menghancurkan kayu bakar bekas api unggun. Sepertinya ia akan menghancurkan tenda-tenda itu. Sakura mendekati Kyubi itu perlahan walau sebenarnya ia takut.

"Na..Naruto... Apakah itu kau? Kumohon, jangan sakiti teman-teman..." Sakura mendekat perlahan-lahan. Namun Sakura terkena dicakar Kyubi itu sehingga Sakura terluka pada lengannya. Untung tidak parah namun Sakura kesakitan.

"Naruto, kumohon, berubahlah menjadi dirimu... Ini..bukan kau!"

Namun sepertinya Kyubi itu tidak mendengar permintaan Sakura. Ia tetap akan merubuhkan dan menghancurkan tenda-tenda yang berisi siswa-siswa tak berdosa yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mau seluruh siswa terluka. Saat Kyubi itu hendak menghancurkan tenda itu, dengan penuh keberanian Sakura memeluk Kyubi itu.

"Naruto, kumohon,berhentilah! Ini bukan dirimu! Kumohon, kembalikan Naruto yang kukenal!" Sakura menangis. "Aku...mencintaimu, Naruto..." Sakura pun mencium bibir Kyubi itu. Mata Kyubi itu membulat saat Sakura menciumnya. Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar karena ketakutan. Namun ia berani mencium Kyubi yang seram itu. Sakura pun melepaskan ciumannya. Lama-lama tubuh Kyubi itu berubah menjadi sosok Naruto.

"Na...Naruto! Kau kembali seperti semula!" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Sakura... Kau..tak takut padaku?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masih tetap memeluk Naruto. Naruto masih merasakan getaran tubuh Sakura yang ketakutan. Naruto pun membelai rambut Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura... Karena kau, kutukanku lenyap."

"Apa? Kutukan?" tanya Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, saat aku masih di kandungan ibuku, aku dikutuk oleh siluman rubah berekor sembilan."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari A hingga Z. Sakura baru paham mengapa Naruto bisa berubah wujud menjadi hewan yang menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi...sekarang kutukan itu sudah hilang?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak. Masih ada kutukan satu lagi yang tak bisa dihilangkan." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. Sakura yang mendengarnya agak kaget.

"Hah, kutukan apa lagi? Kamu punya berapa kutukan sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang agak khawatir. Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kutukannya adalah...kau!" Naruto menuding Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Sakura yang di tunjuk langsung kaget.

Karena mendengar kata ia adalah 'kutukan', urat-urat di dahinya mulai bermunculan. "Hah? Apa? Kok aku sih! Emangnya aku itu kutukan ya?"

"Ya, bagi ku kau adalah kutukan! Kau itu yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak, senang, salah tingkah, keringat dingin, dan...membuatku selalu mikirkanmu." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang merona merah. Urat-urat yang bermunculan di dahinya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengar itu. Rasanya hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Sakura..." Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku...mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum. Naruto terus menatap mata Sakura. Tatapan matanya...begitu hangat.

Sakura mulai menangis. Bukan tangisan sedih, tapi tangisan bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto!" Naruto pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka pun saling berdekatan hingga tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan tangan mereka saling bergenggaman. Lalu...bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Mereka berciuman diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka berdua. Bulan itu menjadi saksi ciuman mereka berdua.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N**

Gimana, akhirnya **Happy Ending **kan?

Maaf ya, kalau labelnya aneh,soalnya aku buru2 sih. Dan maaf juga ceritanya makin aneh dan kecepetan! Namanya juga aku ngebut T.T

Ah.. akhirnya selesai juga! Aku berterima kasih pada **Hoshi Yamashita **telah membantuku saat tadi ke rumah ku. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk **Inori Shirayuki ** yang udah traktir makan-makan sama kita (Risuki, Hoshi, Youi). **Happy B'day to 16th!** ^^

Oh ya, maaf ya **Ai To Otou san **belum aku lanjut, lagi nggak ada ide nih. Huah..fict **A.T.O tinggal satu review lagi **biar genap jadi **60**! Siapa relawan yang mau **mereview A.T.O **ku? Please..**tinggal satu **lagi **genap**, biar aku semangat ngetik **A.T.O chapter 5 **nih *dikeroyok Readers*. Aku juga belum sempet bikin **sequel**nya **Just Friend**, **Black Faith**, kalau yang **Which? Who? **sekarang sudah **nggak akan aku lanjutkan lagi. **Ya, soalnya kataku nggak menarik sih, Itu juga ada yang ngambil dari kisah nyata,hoho.. Jadi kuanggap itu fict gagalku. Mungkin setelah aku **publish A.T.O, sequel JF, **mungkin aku bakal **Semi-Hiatus**, hikz... *nangis-nangis bombay*

Haduh... tamatnya cuma kayak gitu, maaf ya nggak begitu memuaskan.

Oh iya, di **chapter 1** ada **bagian cerita** yang **belum selesai **lho! Itu aja aku baru **sadar** saat mau membuat chapter 2. Kalian ada yang pada **sadar **nggak kalau di chapter 1 ada **bagian **yang **belum selesai? **Bagian yang belum selesai itu pas waktu pelajaran Yamato-sensei, Geografi terus masa tau-tau NaruSaku langsung teriak "HUWAPA?". Itu sebenarnya masih ada ceritanya. Tapi belum selesai aku ketik gara-gara aku nggak tahu materi Geografi kelas 2 SMA, maklum, aku kan masih kelas 1 SMA. Jadi, rencananya bagian itu aku ketik setelah ficnya selesai, eh, malah lupa gara-gara kepepet waktu! Argh, aku nggak teliti! Huwaa..harusnya nggak usah bikin persis amat materi Geografi kelas 2! Ahh..pengen nangis darah aku,hikz... *pundung di pojokan*. Semoga disini tak ada bagian yang lupa ku ketik ya ^^

**Balas review** yang **nggak login **dulu ya!

**Inori Shirayuki(no login) : **Iya, sama-sama Inori-chan! Happy b'day ya! Profilnya masih nggak bisa dibuka? Makasih dah review, RnR ya :D

**vvvv : **Iya sih, agak nggak cocok dia jadi dingin, tapi nggak apa-apa deh, sekali kali,hahaha.. Makasih dah review. Aku udah update nih, RnR ya ^^

**Hoshi Yamashita(no login) : **Wah, makasih, aku senang! Iya deh, aku nggak login?wuu.. Aku dah update nih, RnR ya ;)

**Hiru no akuma : **Iya deh, kamu maafkan, sebagai gantinya kau harus membersihkan rumah ku, hoho..*evil laught*. Ah, ada typo?*pundung di pojokan*. Haha, iya aku suka banget ke kantin, wkwk.. Yup, Makasih dah review, RnR ya ^0^

**NaruSaku SakuNaru : **hehe... nih dah update nih. Makasih dah mau review, RnR ya XD

**Special Thanks to :**

**Namikaze Mei-Mei, **Inori Shirayuki, vvvv, **Tisa's Flower, Rinzu15 The Espada, **Hoshi Yamashita, **elfdobby, Wi3nter, Shu 2704495, **Hiru no akuma, **RaraFyraNamikaze, **NaruSaku SakuNaru.

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau fict ku tambah aneh, kecepatan, OOC, gaje, garing, Typo, dan berbagai penyakit lainnya. Dan maaf A/N nya kebanyakan. #kebanyakan maaf mulu -,-"

Walau sudah **tamat**, bolehkan aku minta **reviewnya**? Kumohon, berikan aku review, karena dengan review akan membuatku **semangat** dan **senang** *maksa banget* XD

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? X3**


End file.
